


Set in stone

by Wolfyfox8844



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Human bill cipher x reader, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, May involve dipper x reader, Please Don't Kill Me, Trying to have a tight schedule for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyfox8844/pseuds/Wolfyfox8844
Summary: After being bullied for three years, you move to gravity falls. The place that you once went on holiday. When your there, you meet your old friends. Mabel and dipper. You knew about the towns... supernatural past and knew that things weren't going to be all that normal. What you didn't know, was that you would meet a new friend and form a friendship that was set in stone.





	1. A new start?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! wolfyfox here! Today, i decided to try something new. I'm gonna try an X reader thingy. Please bear in mind this is my first x reader so i'm not great at this. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just thought i might mention that the reader is 16 here.

You stared out the window. It was 15 minutes until you were free. Free from worries. Free from comments laced with poison. Last day of the year before you left school for the summer. Your last full day at this school. You had been bullied here since you were 11 and you needed to get away from it all. After your parents had found out , they made you tell them about the bullying at school. You had kept it a secret till then, but when your parents wanted to know something, they were determined to find out. Even if it took days of interrogating. You had told them everything. And they had told you that you would be moving. You were so grateful. They had dropped everything to make things all right for you. They had even asked you were you would like to move to. At first you didn't mind, but after some thinking, you remembered a place you went on holiday once. You had only gone there two weeks, but you had made better friends in that time than in your 6 years at this school. Especially Mabel and Dipper. You hadn't seen them in a year and you missed them. A year doesn't sound that long but when you have no other friends, it seems like a century. You were so looking forward to it. They used to tell you these stories about strange creatures and evil demon triangles. You loved it. You had always taken a particular interest in the triangle. Despite it apparently trying to take over the world, it sounded pretty cool. Bill Cipher was its name. You loved drawing and the majority of your art that summer had been various illustrations of the twins' descriptions. They had three Journals that their great uncle had written. They were all about the creatures the twins had talked about. The journals also had illustrations and a lot of your drawings for the next year consisted of slightly different versions of the creatures in there. They were fascinating. Your parents had often asked why you drew so many weird things. You never told them . If you had, they would never had let you go to Gravity Falls again. As you stared at the window, you began daydreaming about what adventures you would have that summer.  
You looked up at the clock and frowned. Only 5 minutes had passed. 

 

You looked out the window, bored out your mind. You couldn't feel your legs anymore and you were sick of being in the car. Four hours in a car is surprisingly boring, even if you had a creative imagination, perfect for daydreaming. You looked down at the book you had in your hands. Pride and prejudice. Your mother had been trying to get you to read that book for years. You'd nearly finished it on the way here, but after a while of reading in the car you felt sick. So you had started staring out the window, in the pathetic hope that there was something interesting that you could stare at. Your (e/c) eyes scanned the horizon for something you could draw, or at least something your could look at other than grass, trees and the occasional car. It was a while since you had seen anything interesting. now it was just the road, some empty fields, and... wait, what was that? As you passed a road sign, you began to feel much better. Only a mile until you reached gravity falls.  


 

You finally arrived at your new house. All your parents had told you about it was that it was an old holiday lodge. People used to rent it but the owners decided to sell it after a while. It was an cottage style house. It wasn't huge but you were looking forward to living here. Your parents had got an extra key cut so you had your own key. You rummaged around in your pocket with one hand while the other held your suitcase. You opened the door To a pretty empty house. There was some furniture but your parents had sold most of your old furniture since they thought it was time for a change. You stepped inside and looked around. You loved the feeling of a new house. It was like a blank canvas, just waiting for you to make it what you want it to be. You asked you parents which room was yours. They told you it was the only room on the third floor.  
You practically ran up the stair to your room, your suitcase bouncing up the stairs behind you. You finally made it up to your room. The plaster on the wall looked fairly new and was covered with a layer of duck egg paint. You pondered over why it was the colour it was but loved it anyway. Duck egg was a lovely colour for a room like this. The early evening run poured through the window in rivers of warm, comforting gold. The window itself took up half the left hand wall. The roof was like a triangular prism so assumed it must have been an old attic. It didn't feel like an attic though. It felt like a proper room. There was a small desk in the corner And a bookshelf next to it. The bookshelf was from roof to floor. There wasn't a bed so you made a mental note to get an inflatable mattress from downstairs later. You set your suitcase down in the corner and left the sun filled room. 

You pondered as you walked over to "The mystery shack" , or "Mystery hack" as it said on the sign. It was open so you walked in. You were surrounded by weird but cheap items for sale. You smiled to yourself as you looked around.  
"Wait, is that..?" You heard a familiar voice behind you. You turned round just as you were bear hugged by a girl wearing a magenta jumper. "(y/n)! I didn't know you were here!" Mabel said. "I only just arrived." you replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked but before you could answer she ran off. You giggled. She was still as hyper as she was last year. She returned a few minutes later practically dragging Dipper along with her. "Oh, Hi (y/n)!" He said, slightly surprised. You smiled and said hi back. After a few minutes of explaining why you were here, Mabel decided a trip into the woods. "It will be a good chance to show you round." She had said. You decided not to remind her that you already roughly knew Gravity falls from your previous visit. After all, you would love to go into the woods. It was one of your favorite places in gravity falls.

The woods were just as you remembered them. Golden rays of mid July sun shone through the trees. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. The trees were rather tall so you didn't need to worry too much about low branches. You stood still, slightly tilted your face upwards and closed your eyes. The warm sun felt pleasant on your face. You smiled as you realized this was your home now. You were so happy. This was paradise after all. But nothing in life is perfect. Things happen. Problems arise.


	2. to forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its me wolfyfox here with chapter 2!! So sorry for it being late. I'm meant to be post a new chapter for this every 2 day but i was a day late. Sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish. I was up until 2 in the morning last night trying to get this done.Thanks so, so much for 40 hits and 4 kudos already! Thank you all so much and i hope you enjoy this next chapter.

You walked through between the trees, looking for somewhere to sit. The twins had gone fishing with their "gruncle" and your parents had gone shopping for furniture. You were old enough to be home alone for the afternoon so you had stayed at home. You were supposed to stay in your house but you had grown restless. You needed something to do and you had a good feeling about the forest. It was only 10 am and the forest felt pleasantly warm. The bright sun shone through the trees with a paler hue than the night before. There were a few birds singing through the trees. It reminded you of early Autumn nature walks with your family. You were so deep in your thoughts, that you didn't see were you were going. You pondering was interrupted by your feet being pulled from underneath you. Your vision switched from trees to a mossy green forest floor. Your bag that you had been carrying went flying and your head met a hard obstacle. After that it all went black. 

You awoke slowly. Your entire head hurt, essentially your forehead and your nose. You carefully sat up, aware that you had just been knocked out.You were lying on the forest floor. A large log sat in front of you. You figured that you must have hit your head on the log after you fell. Your heart skipped several beats as you realized there was blood on the log. You panicked and reached for your forehead. You were terrified that you had injured your head. You breathed a sigh of relief as you realized that the blood was from your nose and that the blood was dry. Although, this made a new panicked feeling arise. You wondered how long you had been out. You looked down to your watch. 11:15. You'd been out for and hour and a quarter. That wasn't too bad. You'd never passed out before so you didn't know how long was average for someone that has a head injury to be out for. You decided that and hour and 15 minutes was average for a head injury. You didn't seem to have concussion so you stood up and began searching for you bag. It was only about a meter away in front of you so you went over to it and picked it up. While you were checking the contents to see if they were damaged, you remembered something. Before you tripped, you had felt something hit just above your ankle. This must be what caused you to fall you thought. You stood up and turned around to see what you tripped over. You didn't need to look for long. The minute you turned around, you saw a stone statue. It only went up to your knee and it was half buried. It was a triangle with arms, legs , a top hat and one eye. Its arm was outstretched as if it were made for tripping people up. It didn't take you long to recognize it. It was Bill. You wondered for a moment how you recognized him so easily but how could you forget him. He was your favorite. You chuckled as you thought about the twins' stories about him. They'd always seem scared of him despite him only being a triangle. He did sound pretty scary though. You sat down near the stone statue of the demon dorito and began rummaging through your bag. Despite him trying to take over the world, it seemed nice to be near him. Comforting almost. 

You continued to visit Bill. You began talking to him despite him being made of stone. You spent hours chatting to that moss covered lump of rock. You knew he couldn't hear you but you talked anyway. It was better than talking to a real person at times. He didn't question you, judge you, interrupt or be too busy for you. Your notes and sketches began to look more like him. You'd often bring a sketchpad down to the statue and draw the triangle in detail. You didn't tell anyone though. They'd probably think you were crazy, talking to an inanimate object. Or they'd get worried. The twins , especially Dipper, would be concerned if they found out you were talking to Bill. No matter how dead he seemed. He was literally stone cold. 

It wasn't until you spoke to Dipper about how he died that you realized he might not be as dead as you thought. "What are you drawing?" Dipper asked as you sat leaning up against the tree sketching something. You had gone into the woods with him to chat since despite having the stale corn chip for company, you actually wanted to talk to a real person occasionally. You tried to shift it out of his view but he came over and sat next to you. He frowned as he saw your sketch. It was a picture of Bills statue. However, he hand was alight with azure blue flames and he didn't look as dead as the actual statue. "So i assume you found it" he said blankly. You looked at him in confusion but just as you were about to question what he meant, he explained what he had meant. "I assume you found Bill. Well, whats left of him. He turned to stone just before he died. I supposed we kinda just forgot about him." you sat in silence for a while before asking "How did you get rid of him?". You waited for an answer and instead got an entire epic. It ended with Dipper retelling Stan's counter with the demon. "We had to erase his memory to get rid of Bill but luckily he got his memory back" You smiled and pretended to be glad but something felt off. The uneasy feeling didn't shift and you couldn't figure out what was causing it. Finally, you realized what it was. I feeling of dread crawled up your back and formed a knot in your throat. It was restricting, almost suffocating. If Stan got his memory back... does that mean Bill could come back. As much as you liked the demon polygon, you didn't fancy meeting him. He seemed rather, nightmarish. The idea of Bill returning lingered in your mind. You didn't dare tell Dipper, he was paranoid enough with Bill "dead" . You tried to shake the feeling off. After all, you might be wrong.  
It was getting dark so you said goodbye to Dipper and went home. You had pretty much forgotten about the idea of Bill being alive by the time you got home. How foolish of you,To forget.


	3. Update!

Hey guys! It's me wolfyfox and I'm here to say I'm sorry. It's been a while since I last updated for a reason. O was typing the next chapter and had nearly finished when my laptop bailed on me and I lost everything. Well, I don't know for sure that I've lost it. When I turn my laptop on, all I can see is just a black screen and nothing. I can't access the file with it on. I'm gonna try to get it fixed but from now on, I'm gonna have to rewrite it on my family laptop instead of my own. That's difficult for two reasons. One, my brother is always on that one, and two I don't want him finding out about this fanfic cause he will tease me for the rest of my life. (He thinks reader x fanfics are cringey). But um, anyway, that's all.   
Wolfyfox sighing out.


	4. a deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im back with chapter 3!!! I am so so sooooooo sorry that this took so long. As i said, my laptop bailed on me and i hardly get acsess to the family one. I finally got onto the family laptop and completed this chapter. Yay!!! Anyway, I have good news and bad news.  
> Bad news:  
> My laptop is totalled   
> Good news:  
> I can write this on my phone  
> Bad news:   
> it rubbish  
> anyway, here it is

You ran. The horrifying scene made you light headed and slightly queasy. You were running through what seemed to be the forest. Most of the trees were alight with toxic purple flames. The air was so thick from deep purple smoke that you could cut it with a knife. The ground was charred and the sky was masked by the smoke. And it was chasing you. You didn’t know what, you didn’t know why, but it was chasing you.  
And you didn’t want to find out what happened if it caught you.  
Exhaustion told you to stop but your overwhelming fear told you to keep going. Every inch of you burned like you were on fire. Luckily you weren’t but the pain still remained. Your foot got caught on a root and you were sent tumbling to the ground. As you hit the ground, air was forced out your lungs. You gasped for air and stood up. You tried to run but it had caught up with you.  
You tried to escape but something kept you right where you were. You cried out with desperation and fear. Eventually you collapsed from exhaustion. You sat there quivering in terror.  
“Calm yourself. I only want to talk.” Said a voice from behind you. Something clicked and you realised that this was the creature that was chasing you. You hid your face from it. The creature spoke again. Its voice was calm. It was male but didn’t quite seem… human. It had a slight echo to it that sent shivers down your spine.  
“Don’t you know how to great a new pal? Or, in our case, an old friend…” he said. This caught you off-guard. How did he know you? Who was he? What did he want with you? You spun round to face him. You were right about him being male. He looked about 19 or 20. He was tall and thin. He had pale skin and a golden, almost yellow eye. His left eye was covered with a black, triangular eyepatch. He was wearing a yellow brick patterned penguin suit jacket, a white shirt and hickory trousers. He wore a bow tie and hat was sat on top of his head. His hair was mostly black but it had a yellow section at the front that nearly covered his eyepatch. He was leaning casually on a cane and looking directly at you.  
“Who are you?” you eventually manged to say. You didn’t recognise him despite him calling you his “old friend.”  
“I honestly thought you’d recognise me. Y’see, you’ve been talking to me for a while now. You just didn’t know I was listening.” No, it can’t be. It was the triangle! But, he wasn’t a triangle anymore… “The name’s Bill Cipher.” He offered a gloved hand out for you to shake but you refused. You knew that he couldn’t be trusted. He frowned and replaced his arm by his side. “Rude...” he muttered under his breath. “Anyway, I’m here to make a deal with you.” He announced. You heart thumped in your chest as you stood up and backed away. “Oh no need to be scared, I don’t want to hurt you.” He said. “What’s the deal?” you asked, unsure if you wanted an answer. “Look, I knew that you’d figure out that I was still alive the minute pine tree told you about Stan’s memory.” He began. It took you a moment to figure out who he meant by pine tree but then you remembered that Bill had given everyone nicknames according to their symbol on the zodiac. You remembered that the “pine tree” was Dippers symbol and realized Bill must mean him. “And I also know that you won’t have any friends at the end of the summer.” At this comment, you felt a twang of fear. You were so scared of being alone. You felt weak and vulnerable without friends. “What are you saying?” you said, desperately trying to keep your voice under control. “I’m saying that if you don’t go telling people about me, then I’ll keep you company.” He explained. You frowned, your forehead creasing slightly. “Why would I want you to keep me company?” You half whispered in a disgusted tone. You knew what he had done. Why would you want him to keep you company? He must be joking. Although, you were lonely, and he probably had a sense of humour to offer this to you. “Well, I’m not that bad when you get to know me,” he said. You laughed at this. “Hmm, yeah, friendship must come easily if you use people as puppets.” He looked at you directly after this comment. “And same for people so despite that they considered this offer. Yes, I can read your mind.” You were shocked at this, but you supposed he was right. You were despite for a friend. I suppose it isn’t too much to ask if he just wanted you to keep quiet about him. For all you knew, he might just forget about your deal and leave you alone. “So, do we have a deal?” he asked, offering his hand once more. Blue flames danced around it, making it look as if he were trying to burn you. You reluctantly held out your hand and shook his. The flames died down and everything went black. 

You awoke with a start and sat up straight away. It was just a dream. Just a dream. You looked at the clock. Half six in the morning. Not too bad. Might as well just get up now. Wiping sleep from your eyes, you padded through to the bathroom. You switched on the light and turned on the tap. As you washed your face, you almost forgot about the dream, but when you looked up to the mirror, sheer horror washed over you.   
On the cold glass, the words “That wasn’t a dream, (y/s)” were written in yellow pen.  
You had made a deal with a dream demon. Under those words, “Look what I did to your arm” was also written. You looked down at your hand. In now clammy palm of your right hand, was a group of symbols around a familiar triangle. The zodiac. Instead of being written in pen like the words on the mirror, this was burned into your skin. A permanent reminder of what you had done.


	5. update

soooooo sorry for the long wait. I totally forgot abut this. im working on it again but ive hit a bit of writter block. im a bit rusty so bear with me. I do take requests and will be writing Avengers x reader oneshots so feel free to request oneshots.   
anyways bye for now.


End file.
